comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Genesis Age
The Genesis Age of Comix-Blade was the starting point of the young comic book company, with it's first release off the prints was Kid Wars. Created by James Evans while it was a well beginning. It became intensely clear that Kid Wars, doesn't remotely have enough power to keep the company afloat but it was seen as the icon for new born business. The Genesis Age was crafted by the origins and establishment of a new business but even with such minor success' it was still going strong. Comic after comic, novel after novel. It was clear that Comix-Blade didn't have a strong quality control and would publish stories under it's name. Certain events were brought into supporting the business, notably writers summer. Which was created to heavily promote new stories coming out by multiple other writers and artists but didn't reach a competitive success until 2015. A key attribute noticed with the Genesis Age is the creation of Issue #1s and creator owned stories coming into play. Although it's becoming clear day in and out, that James still maintains an overly devastating role in terms of release after release, there have been those who are willing to break the line of power. Erizabeth Rodrequiz. ''Was the first of the few other named writers to oppose the one man run series' with her releases of ''Tender Fear and Treasure Ages during Writers Summer 2015 and remain ongoing. Building the Establishment Behind the scenes during The Genesis Age. Erizabeth intended to make things a little interesting by having writers and artists facing off against each other. While at the time, other writers were either inactive or went silent. It soon became known that Kid wars would be competing against Tender Fear. While Comix-Blade was heavily focused on digitally releasing stories, Erizabeth was more onto making stories being available on print, due to the fact that in case the internet were to go down. The prints would be there on the spot. Of course this didn't settle well and the two co-workers appeased one another and continued to do their own work as such. Comix-Blade soon got interested in the topic of games and released some to the public, with the first being James PC: Walk Around. To poor reviews and a terrible start. Briefly the establishment of coMix standing for 'Comix-Blade mature' was built but, due to extreme lack of popularity, it was dropped and never referenced by any current Comix-Blade writer or artist. 2015 in the long run is recognized as the 'Best Year' for the Genesis Age, while the run of multiple series' were a success and the continuation of more team efforts were met, the overall goal was met. Attempts to get Comix-Blade into the bigger named indie gaming community of 2015, was a success unlike the written novels of that year but even so, there were plenty of things going on behind the scenes that caused more than enough problems. Also taking into account of the musical abilities of indie composers, Comix-Blade will strive for the walls of making unknown composers bigger, though with little composers under Comix-Blades belt, it was clear that they needed to do a self-example to prove they'll willing to assist others. With little to no success but efforts are being made to continue it. Changing Opinions In January Comix-Blade founder and president announced that Comix-Blade will becoming a single party developer with a Comix-Blade game up front being Kid Wars. This was met with mixed opinions and still to this day face mixed tastes. Among that, an announcement of a possible film and animated series would be constructed as well. Erizabeth Rodreguiz has indeed confirmed that the animated program was selected to be Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos. As for the film to be an original work by the creator, who and what the films name. Is still under raps... Though assumptions are aimed directed to Kid Wars naturally. It was later discovered that Year of the Commandos was confirmed for an animated launch in Winter 2016 being based off the first session of the war. A big Comix-Blade event going on titled Creation Hunters has gotten all the big name, Comix-Blade members apart of it! While little is known publically about it. A promo was shown with characters from Kid Wars and Tender Fear were represented in it! So it's likely going to be a crossover event. While it brought up a lot of possible potential was heard of but things gone sour with the project as all those involved have not mentioned it at all. May 2016 news came in that Future Fallen's long development Hell was nearly over and was getting back on track this was a shock and awe effect. With music and screenshots posted as well as character panels it was seen to be believed. Writers Summer 2016 was taking a big hit and wasn't in a great shape due to taking care of other matters at hand. The involvement of business changes going on in Europe promoted Comix-Blade to turn tide and give attention to both the European and Asian Audiences. With Success' in Europe arising far greater than in Asia. Early in 2016, President of Comix-Blade. Announced the release of the Comix-Blade toys, '))) - records, Animation studio, and Journey Star Pictures. As a connecting platform for all of the Comix-Blade related material hitting the big screen and or wider markets. Heavily being advised by Erizabeth Rodriguez for promotional and distribution. The creation of Comix-Blade: duel devestator, was a stage to launch Comix-Blade toys. While funding and giving mention to the other 3. As Comix-Blade Records was beginning to produce more and more music. Journey Star Pictures played a role in developing a concrete playground in future film production discussing with TV stations and Online networks about releasing there programs on there. It was confirmed in June that Dailymotion maybe the ideal location for Comix-Blade Animation Studio's work. Slow revives of Social Media sites connected to Comix-Blade began to pop up left and right as it preparing for a grand resurface. Though tension has rose during Writers Summer 2016. Between James and Erizabeth on management and how to handle Comix-Blade. Coming to a long debate that started in May but ended in July when they came to the conclusion that it is worth investigating the idea for no longer working for profit and cheap work. Instead to work to entertain and show effort in these stories. Leading to the eventual re-writing and remastering of comic books in Writers Summer 2016. When it came to Social Media, Comix-Blade went virtually silent, as behind the scene's development of long announced projects and relaunches were beginning to catch wind. With this beginning to get a little to heavy to handle in one bunch. It was clear it was time to get back to work. Re-Releases' were being developed, Remasters were being made. Translations were underway, All of late June - July 2016. Was preparing for big events to unfold. Making way for a stronger release schedule for 2017, as well as the announcement of the "Big Two" that were supposed to be released along side Kid Wars in 2014. Comix-Blade Revolution Due to ongoing disagreements between Erizabeth and James, there was a point of near self-destruction until they came to the idea that the ongoing of the Genesis Age should be as it is. Tired of slow attention aimed in Comix-Blades attention, James Evans himself launched the Comix-Blade Revolution. As a major turning point, upon the first day the revolution had hyped up Comix-Blade again and a new direction was ahead of them, leading to the stronger presents of Erizabeth in the social stream. The Revolution promoted the return of Kid Wars, as well as a bigger project that only so few could understand until it was explained as 'A proper closing to the Genesis age' As a way for promotion, looking up one of the more popular characters to advertise the Comix-Blade revolution was Tsubasa Mizuchi, due to his shocking popularity and close to human like attitude. He was put up forth to be the icon and would be seen as the 'Moltar' of the Revolution. The 2017 Comix-Blade Revolution led to mixed results and further plunged Comix-Blade into a hole, it would be the beginning of the end for any shreds of hope as from that point. The 3rd Year of Comix-Blade would put the President and the CEO to the limit. With ongoing disagreements management situations and the personal event they'd label "crisis call" would be made. Erizabeth would eventually take it into her own hands to begin funding separateness seeing as she was aware James was playing manager and taking far too many risks and no rewards were being made. On the side, James was organizing a counter offensive but it would be cut short as Writers Summer 2017 kicked in, he was overwhelmed with work that he hadn't completed and Erizabeth was eager to remind him that they needed to press with the yearly event and to focus more on alternatives. Writers Summer 2017 had proved to be a failure due to a lack of engagements between the Comix-Blade team but the final nail in the coffin for the year was the Winter Sabre sales, as for the first time Comix-Blade had virtually nothing to offer and was a deadzone. This force wasn't unnoticed and deadlines with other material led to several upbringings. The End of an Era - James at his limit In October, Jame had returned to a mutual enemy to multiple parties that Comix-Blade had engaged with and offered them a new IP, Erizabeth caught wind of it and offered to by the character and their property rights, the team that this character was developed for was Clara Xena, while months of waiting had been made. Clara was rejected from the team she was offered too. Erizabeth stated: "Blob Games Studio and James aren't genius' at all. They're just fools who can't survive unless they seek to crush another." This rejection of Clara didn't go unnoticed by another party, who took the Character and her history and decided it would be best that she be welcomed in an environment where she can be a strong representation. This led to a Comix-Blade deal and agreement of terms, while loose. It existed and it reassured the usage of Clara to be used and published under Comix-Blade. Upon review of the content, lore, and music. It became clear that both teams understood that Clara was developed too well and the profit of publication would be on Comix-Blade's end while the opposing team, Jamsandwich.Studio would maintain their own interests of the character. In January 2018, Comix-Blade had multiple backlogs and it was becoming increasingly clear that the team needed pick up their pace as quickly as possible but this only led to more frustration between the CEO and the President. It would ultimately lead to a break up of a few old policies and partnerships. In March 2018, through a lot of convincing, they began a new partnership policy as well as developed a series of reforms best designed for multiple personalities to agree with. While it was good on the surface, James' face for Comix-Blade was crippling. Since he had no motivation or the time to keep up with all of Comix-Blade's affairs, in April 2018, he turned over all of the Comix-Blade properties over to Erizabeth who had privately told him that her plans for Comix-Blade will become effective on April 21st, before then. She has a series of past mistakes James had caused to amend. When the announcement was made, it didn't come to anyone's shock. She had told fellow partners and others alike. That she had plans for James to remain although his role would be below CEO as she had a lot to take care of and as a result would be impossible to kick off her plans immediately without some form of resistance. Marking the 4 year anniversary all original plans will have to be delayed and hoping to survive until the 5th year has become her main Comix-Blade priority as she has a series of plans to follow before she can accept her place as the chairman. Releases during the Genesis Age All Releases are in order, series special issues are excluded unless it's a sequel to an already released project or if it's a project of a different background. (List also includes released and unreleased projects though were advertised) 2014: * Kid Wars - April (Comic) * Future Fallen - April (Novel) * Seed to Flower - May (Novel) * Secret Compassion - May (Novel) * Zachs Arch - May (Comic) * Charmed Journey - June (Comic) * Hailstorm Ace - July (Comic Strips) 2015: * Hailstorm Ace: Prologues and Epilogues ( Novel ) * Ripped Inspiration - May (Comic) * Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos - May (Comic) * Tender Fear - June (Comic) * James PC: Walk Around - June (Game) * Mecha Olympics - Jule (Comic) * Young Vigilante - July (Comic Strips) * Zachs Arch 2 - July (Comic Strips) * Suitable Excuse - August (Comic) * The Jones Family - August (Comic) * Treasure Ages - September (Comic) * Operation: Savior - October (Game) - Unreleased * Living with the Reds - December (Comic) 2016: * Crimson Crystals - ( March ) * Iron Ash - ( March ) * Rozelle Unit - ( March ) * Raider den - ( Announced ) * THE Afhganisti - ( July ) * James PC - ( Confirmed March 2017 ) * Duel Devastator - May (Comic) * Tender Fear - Circuit Breaker (Delayed until 2019) * Creation Hunters - Delayed * Enemy of the Living,Tyrant of the Dead (Delayed until 2018) * Zachs Arch 3 - July (Comic Strips) 2017: * Nitro X ( January 2017 ) * Birdie Storm ( Scripts released ) * Young Vigilante 2 ( May 2017 ) * Green Aqualia ( June 2017 ) * Blind 7 Eyes ( June 2017 ) * Genesis Age ( Delayed ) * Girls N'Guns ( July 2017 ) 2018: * Clara's Fate ( Limited release, March 2018 ) Connections A list of attempted partnerships and alliances with other teams. * Pixel Wizard Studio ( 2014 ) : First attempt as a partnership with an indie company located in South Africa, after long mutual silence between the two, Pixel Wizard Studio confirmed to have gone defunct. * Independent Party members ( 2017 - 2018 ): Like previously the treatment of James Evans from Blob Games is word for word identical to his treatment here. It began as him acting as a neutral force, acting as an artist and unintentional indie motivator during the development of IGB, while with the IPM assisting in making their own crossover this led to immediate flares between both sides, while he would be removed and identified as a spy for BGS, it later be known that he was also acting on behalf of the IPM as a spy as well. Showing off that he had his own intentions and would make measures needed to align himself in a certain spotlight. This would draw out a number of issues. Until upon review in the fall of 2017, that both sides while disagreed and hated one another their treatment to the Comix-Blade president put both of them in the same league in terms of user action. Even post-this relationship the bond between the IPM and James would sour. The relationship with the CEO and the IPM would improve drastically and would overall be the bond that kept them and Comix-Blade on an even surface. Promoting more material and optional co-operation if possible in the future operations. This ended a long drawn stalemate between two argumentative forces and promoting more positive vibes. * Blob Games Studio ( 2016 - 2018 ): While this was the longest lasting union. It is often credited at the point where the Comix-Blade team became divided in terms of team loyalty. As James got well with the team for a time, Erizabeth considered the single sided and were only interested in their own interest completely. Constantly warning him time and time again that they don't care for his well being and only seek their own objectives and he is considered replaceable and a minor. - There union didn't come without a price, as with the death of the infamous Indie Game Battle, former members of the program flocked to Comix-Blade. James was considering this while good, a bit taken at the wrong time and wasn't too keen on jumping back onto Radiant Combatant so quick after a flop of Writers Summer 2017 was. It's often forgotten the James was given the approval to make the IGB comic run, when he was removed for the first round it was discovered in 2018 that he had a script and a few comic panels of the comic ready to release. - James would attempt to join BGS, while it failed he had given birth to Clara. Which has become known as the Comix-Blade girl of the 3rd party. Which led to a standoff between the members in January 2018. ** "I enjoy the fact no matter how hard you try to be one of them, they kick you out and you end up creating something more appealing because of it." - Erizabeth to James after his ejection. Major connections: * Nintendo Dev (2016) : Was originally going to join in December 2015, it was submitted and accepted in July 2016 as a developer for Nintendo. * Microsoft ID (2016) : A shocking discovery by all that Comix-Blade would develop for the XB1, which led to the development of Raider Den. Which was confirmed to be released in Summer 2017, 1 year after the comic strips were released. * GDWC/Game Developer World Championship ( 2016 -2017 ): This didn't last very long, considering that Comix-Blade was invited two years in a row to participate in the yearly event. Both times they had refused to participate as there was very no interest in the event. Instead acting as a media adverting agent and after the results of the winners of 2017, connection was lost between the two. * El Rey Network ( 2016 - 2018 ): Communication was first made by Comix-Blade too allow a green light for airing an animated adaption of Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos. The green light was given the following month, since then there has been development hell to finish the adaptation from comic to animation. * Indie Gamer Forums ( 2016 - 2018 ): The site has accepted and approved Comix-Blade moderation. Notes regarding the Genesis Age * coMix was intended to be a mature ground of writing, ironically. With the release of Ripped inspiration, it made coMix seem completely useless. * The term "Genesis Age" was adopted after founder and president, James Evans was researching comic history while listening to Sega Genesis music, notably Sub-Terrania. Where the name came into perspective and titled the business generation that. * In 2016, Comix-Blade was going to become defunct. mostly due to the personal choice of the founder and president but it was rejected and the company still stands today. * Writers Summer in 2014 is considered a failure, it wasn't until competition was born which made Writers summer an icon for Comix-Blade. * The complete total projects announced is 39, * The Comix-Blade Revolution is the first major Comix-Blade event since the first writers summer where it was a one member mission. * Erizabeth is noted for financially stabilizing Comix-Blade from December 2017 - March 2018. As the founder and president wasn't feeling his directive for the Company was beginning to drag him down. * Radiant Combatant, is considered the Hell Development of Comix-Blade as it's been re-edited, re-scripted, and redone the most, the only series to challenge it is Blind 7 Eyes. * The only release not made by James or Erizabeth is Secret Compassion. Category:Writers Summer Category:Writer Category:Artist Category:Comix-Blade Category:Original members